dramafandomcom-20200222-history
Pegasus Market
Pegasus Market (쌉니다 천리마마트|; Ssabnida Cheollimamateu; lit. Cheap Cheollima Mart) is a 2019 South Korean television series based on Kim Gyu-sam's webtoon of the same name, starring Kim Byung-chul and Lee Dong-hwi. It aired on tvN every Friday at 23:00 KST from September 20 to December 6, 2019. Synopsis Pegasus Market, where Moon Seok-goo works as a manager, is in bad shape. Jeong Bok-dong is soon appointed as the new CEO after being demoted within Daema Group. Seok-goo becomes hopeful concerning the market's future, not knowing what Bok-dong's true intentions are: sinking the company in order to take revenge on Daema Group. His plan, however, takes an unexpected turn. Cast Main Characters= *Kim Byung Chul as Jeong Bok Dong *Lee Dong Hwi as Moon Seok Goo *Park Ho San as Kwon Yeong Goo *Jung Hye Sung as Jo Mi Ran |-| Supporting Characters= *Jung Min Sung as Choi Il Nam *Kang Hong Suk as Oh In Bae *Kim Ho Young as Jo Min Dal *Kim Gyoo Ri as Go Min Joo *Lee Soon Jae as Kim Dae Ma, the chairman of the Daema Group *Lee Gyoo Hyeon as Kim Gap, Kim Dae Ma's grandson and the vice-president of the Daema Group *Bae Jae Won as Park Il Woong *Choi Kwang Je as Pielleggu, a Bbaya tribal leader and a staff member at Pegasus Market *Lee Eung Kyung as Moon Seok Goo's mother *Uhm Tae Yoon as Chi'e, a Bbaya tribe member and a staff member at Pegasus Market *Han Tae Jin as a staff member at Pegasus Market *Lee Jae Won as a staff member at Pegasus Market *Gil Sang Woo as a staff member at Pegasus Market |-| Guest Roles= *Lee Da-bin as Kwon Ji Na, Young Goo's daughter and an intern at Pegasus Market (Ep.10, 12) *Woo Hyun as Kim Chi-ah, an assemblyman (Ep.1, 4, 5) *Kim Yeon Ja as Herself (Ep.1) *Lee Eugene as Jung Sang Tae, Jung Bok-dong's son (Ep.1, 3, 5) *Jo Seung Hee as Jo Min Dal's wife (Ep.1-2) *Kim Jae Hwa as Jung Bok Dong's wife (Ep.1, 3, 5, 12) *Yoon Hee Seok as Min Joo's father (Ep.3, 9) *Lee Seo Yi as Min Joo's mother (Ep.3) *Choi Dae Sung as the oner of a Korean Muk factory (Ep.4) *Jung Young Joo as a rude customer at Pegasus Market] (Ep. 4) *Ok Joo Ri as a customer at Pegasus Market (Ep.4) *Lee Won Jae as Oh Cheol Soo (Ep. 5) *Jung In Kyum as Kwon Sung Gun, the president of Hydra Market (Ep.5, 8) *Choi Ro Woon as Young Gab (Ep.7) *Park Seul Ki as Herself (Ep.7) *Kim Ki Cheon (Ep.10) *Im Jae Geun as Oh In Bae's boss (Ep.12) *Lee Seon Kyu as a mudang guitarist *Ah Yeon as a mudang drummer *Cho Seung-hee *Park Ya Sung *Jeon Eun Mi Soundtrack Main Article: Pegasus Market OST Episodes In this table, represent the lowest ratings and represent the highest ratings. Spin-off web series A spin-off web series entitled ''Vroom Vroom Pegasus Market (부릉부릉 천리마마트|; Booleungbooleung Cheollimamateu) premiered on December 13, 2019 on tvN D STORY YouTube channel. It tells the story of Moon Suk-goo (Lee Dong Hwi), Oh In-bae (Kang Hong Seok) and Pielleggu (Choi Kwang Je) who team up in order to steal secrets from their competitor. Trivia *The drama was based on the webtoon of the same name by Kim Gyu-sam (published via Naver Webtoon). Gallery Pegasus Market.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2019 Category:TvN Category:Business Category:Comedy Category:Pegasus Market